The ability of modern agriculture to produce abundant supplies of food and fiber at low cost is highly dependent on the existence of means to selectively control weeds in the presence of crop plants. While chemicals which have this capability are known, new compounds that can be used in smaller amounts, that more effectively control specific problem weeds, that cause less damage to the crop, that are less toxic, or that have other desirable characteristics are desirable.
Certain phenoxybenzoxazoles, such as 5-(2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl)phenoxy)-3-methylbenzisoxazole, are disclosed to be effective in the control of many broadleaf and grassy weeds in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,255, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference.